


Wiem, że to twoje urodziny, ale i tak wolę pisać

by KittensAndRage



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, text-fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittensAndRage/pseuds/KittensAndRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdzie John z żalem stwierdza, że jest o rok starszy i wcześnie wychodzi do pracy, nie dając Sherlockowi możliwości podarowania mu prezentów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiem, że to twoje urodziny, ale i tak wolę pisać

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Know It's Your Birthday, But I Still Prefer To Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/322102) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_John. Dlaczego wyszedłeś rano, nie budząc mnie? SH_

_To było bardzo niegrzeczne, John. Nie myślałem, że będę musiał uczyć cię manier. SH_

_Przestań mnie ignorować, John. Wiem, że nie przyjmujesz teraz żadnych pacjentów._ _SH_

_John. SH_

_John. SH_

_John. SH_

**Sherlock! O co chodzi? Próbuję pracować.**

_Nie ma żadnych pacjentów, John. Tylko papierkowa robota. Z pewnością jestem ważniejszy od dokumentów? SH_

**I tak. To nieprofesjonalne.**

**Okej, wiem, mówi to człowiek, który zasnął w pracy. Dobra, poddaję się. Co było takiego niegrzecznego w tym, że rano wyszedłem?**

_John. Chciałem się pożegnać. Mówiłem ci. Nie obudziłeś mnie. SH_

**Było wcześnie! Musisz więcej spać.**

_John. To twoje urodziny. Chciałem powiedzieć „wszystkiego najlepszego”, w porządku? SH_

**Chciałeś mi życzyć wszystkiego najlepszego?**

_Nie kpij ze mnie. Niektóre uprzejmości muszą być obserwowane. SH_

**Jasne. I ten dzień był dobry, żeby zacząć?**

_To twoje urodziny, John. To ważne. SH_

**Nawet mi nie przypominaj.**

_Och, jeśli muszę wysłuchiwać o tym, jakim starym się jest, mając 37 lat, nie będę z tobą rozmawiać do końca tygodnia, co znacznie utrudni mi danie ci prezentów. SH_

**Prezentów? Masz dla mnie prezenty?**

**Co to?**

**Sherlock?**

**Okej, dobra. Obiecuję nie narzekać.**

_Dziękuję. SH_

**Więc? Co to za wielkie prezenty? Kolacja i seks?**

_Cóż, to oczywiste, tak. Ale myślałem o jeszcze jednej rzeczy. SH_

**To znaczy?**

_No więc, co dałbyś takiemu nie-materialiście jak ty, John? SH_

**Ciebie, przestającego podpisywać się imieniem po każdym smsie?**

_Bardzo zabawne. SH_

**No ale poważnie, wiem, że to ty. To już ustalone. Nie jestem aż taki głupi, jak myślisz. Już po jakichś 10 wiadomościach wiedziałem, że to ty.**

_Nie wiedziałem, że jesteś taki dowcipny. Jak sobie życzysz._

**Więc, Sherlock?**

_Więc? Będziesz musiał być bardziej dokładny, John._

**Wiesz cholernie dobrze, o czym mówię, Sherlock.**

**Sherlock?**

**Dobra. Co dla mnie masz, tak dosłownie?**

_Dziękuję, kpiny odkładamy na bok. Lista._

**Lista? Jak romantycznie. Co jak co, ale wiesz, jak się zalecać.**

**O czym masz tę listę?**

**Okej. Wybacz. Już ani jednej kpiny. Jestem kompletnie poważny i wyjątkowo zainteresowany zawartością listy.**

_Wciąż potrafię wyczuć sarkazm, John, nawet przez smsa. Albo, bardzo dobrze, jeśli już świadomie poczyniłeś próby skupienia uwagi, powiem ci._

_Zrobiłem ci listę rzeczy, które najbardziej w tobie lubię. Po jednej na każdy rok twojego życia._

_John?_

_To nie jest dobry prezent, John?_

_John, naprawdę próbuję._

_John?_

**Uspokój się. Po prostu przez chwilę byłem oszołomiony. Więc tak naprawdę jesteś w tajemnicy romantykiem?**

_Mam swoje momenty. Chciałbyś zobaczyć listę?_

**Proszę.**

_Jeśli już ładnie poprosiłeś. Ale bez przerywania. Jest raczej długa._

  1. _Twoje imię_



**Moje imię?**

**Przepraszam. Wybacz.**

**Po prostu, dlaczego moje imię?**

_Dobra. Trochę to upiększę. Tak, twoje imię. Dlaczego? Bo jest takie zwyczajne i tak cudownie urocze w tym samym czasie. Lubię jego dźwięk, kiedy je wymawiam. Lubię to, jak doskonale cię opisuje._

  1. _Twój nos. Jest uroczy. Nie spieraj się._
  2. _Twoje włosy. Lubię to, że nie mają jednego koloru. Nieoczekiwane, tak jak ty._
  3. _Twoje wargi. Ich kształt. I to uczucie, kiedy je całuję._
  4. _Twoje uszy. Unoszą się odrobinkę zawsze, kiedy słyszysz mój głos. Nie zaprzeczaj, zauważyłem._
  5. _Twoje brwi. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że ta część ciała może być tak ekspresyjna._
  6. _Twój głos. Tak zwyczajny, a przy tym kojący i cudowny. Nigdy nie słyszałem niczego takiego._
  7. _Twój głos, kiedy jesteś rozdrażniony. Lubię, kiedy jesteś sfrustrowany, szczególnie przeze mnie._
  8. _Twoje wojskowe nawyki. Sprawiają, że jesteś jedyną rzeczą w moim życiu, która nie jest całkowicie pogrążona w chaosie._
  9. _Twój wzrost. Ma na mnie wspaniały wpływ i podwyższa moje poczucie własnej wartości._



**Nie to, że potrzebujesz czymś karmić swoje ego.**

_John. Nie musisz czuć się niepewnie z powodu swojego wzrostu. Pasuje ci. Dodatkowo to ułatwia mi podnoszenie cię i robienie z tobą, co mi się podoba._

_Potraktuję to milczenie jako wskazówkę, by kontynuować._

_11._ _Twój uśmiech. Jest większy, kiedy uśmiechasz się do mnie. To sprawia, że czuję się szczęściarzem, kiedy go otrzymuję. Nie chcę przeżyć ani jednego dnia bez zobaczenia go._  
 _12._ _Twoje uzależnienie od herbaty. Lubię to, że nie jestem jedynym ćpunem w tym związku. Nawet jeśli twój nałóg jest tak bezpieczny, że to śmiechu warte._  
 _13._ _Twoje przeszkolenie medyczne. Może i bohaterowie nie istnieją, ale ty jesteś im najbliższy, wnioskując z tego, co widziałem do tej pory._  
 _14._ _Twoje awantury o moje zdrowie, z powodu wyżej wspomnianego medycznego przeszkolenia. Chociaż udaję, że doprowadza mnie to do białej gorączki, całkiem lubię, kiedy się o mnie troszczysz._  
 _15._ _Twoja asysta na miejscach zbrodni. Naprawdę nie wiem, jak bym sobie bez ciebie poradził._

**Cóż, zawsze zostaje Anderson.**

_Proszę, John, nie nękaj mnie takimi obrazami. Myślałem, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie przyjemny._

**Wybacz. Kontynuuj proszę.**

_16._ _Przestrzeganie norm społecznych i uprzejmości. Cóż, któryś z nas musi, nieprawdaż? Lepiej ty niż ja._  
 _17._ _Twoje umiejętności towarzyskie. Tak, czasami odkrywam, że nie wiem, jak odpowiedzieć na pewne emocjonalne sytuacje. Byłbym zgubiony bez twojej pomocy._  
 _18._ _Twoje zasady moralne. Choć czasem irytujące, polegam na twoich pomocnych przypomnieniach o legalności niektórych czynności. No, może nie zawsze podążam za twoją radą, ale zawsze dobrze jest mieć drugą opinię._  
 _19._ _Twoja wytrwałość w uczeniu mnie rzeczonych norm społecznych. To się nigdy nie stanie, John, chociaż doceniam wysiłek. Naprawdę ujmujący._  
 _20._ _Twoja wytrwałość w naleganiu, bym ćwiczył przestrzeganie norm społecznych w naszym własnym mieszkaniu. I tak nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego muszę trzymać części ciała w jednym miejscu w lodówce, ale szczerze uwielbiam pasję, z jaką próbujesz mnie przekonać, bym to robił._  
 _21._ _Sposób, w jaki jesz. Jest w tym coś niewytłumaczalnie czarującego._  
 _22._ _Twój fetysz dżemowy._

**Mój fetysz dżemowy?**

_Och, to coś, co mam zaplanowane na później. Spodoba ci się. Zaufaj mi._

**O Chryste. Powinienem się bać?**

**Racja, głupie pytanie. Pewnie, że powinienem.**

**Cóż, kontynuuj.**

**Proszę?**

_Proszę bardzo._

_23._ _Twoje dłonie. Twoje dłonie są przewspaniałe. Uwielbiam je obserwować. Kiedy blogujesz, kiedy piszesz, gestykulujesz, kiedy trzymasz broń, głaskasz mojego członka._

**Sherlock! Jestem w pracy!**

_Wiem, John, dlatego to wszystko jest jeszcze zabawniejsze._

_24._ _Twoje swetry. Uwielbiam to, że nosząc coś, co tylko starsze kobiety mogłyby uznać za stylowe, sprawiasz, że wygląda to sexy._  
 _25._ _Twoje swetry na podłodze. Szczególnie, kiedy sam je tam rzuciłem._  
 _26._ _Twoje ramiona. Szerokie i silne. Jak ty. Stabilizujesz mnie._  
 _27._ _Twoja blizna. Nienawidzę bólu, który ci sprawiła, ale kocham to, że przywiodła cię do mnie._  
 _28._ _Twoje mięśnie brzucha. Takie wyrzeźbione. Kto by pomyślał? Trudno je zobaczyć przez te workowate swetry, ale lubię to. Przynajmniej nie muszę tolerować żałosnych imbecylów zalecających się do ciebie._  
 _29._ _Twoja skóra. Delikatna i ciepła przy mojej. Pokiereszowana bliznami, które pokazują światu, jak dzielny jesteś. Dumą napawa mnie fakt, że jestem związany z tak dzielnym człowiekiem._  
 _30._ _Twoje ramiona. Kiedy mnie trzymają, wszystko wydaje się właściwe._  
 _31._ _Twój umysł. Lubię to, że praktycznie mogę usłyszeć trybiki obracające się, kiedy myślisz. Lubię, jak przestają się obracać, kiedy jestem zbyt blisko._  
 _32._ _Twoje oczy. Ich unikalny kolor. Ekspresywność. Źrenice rozszerzające się, kiedy o mnie myślisz._  
 _33._ _Twój głos. Znowu, wiem. Ale to takie wspaniałe, słyszeć, jak wyjękujesz moje imię._  
 _34._ _Twoje nogi. Kiedy siedzisz na mnie okrakiem. Kiedy ci podnoszę i opieram o ścianę, a ty owijasz mnie nimi i lgniesz do mnie.  
_ _35._ _Twój tyłek. Jeden z najwspanialszych, jakie widziałem._

**Sherlock!**

_To prawda._

_36._ _Twój członek. Cóż. Muszę coś dodawać w tym temacie? Mogę to zrobić dosyć obrazowo._

**Nie.**

_Ach, żadnej zabawy._

**Sherlock?**

**To było tylko 36.**

_Przepraszam, nie byłem pewien, czy pozbierałeś się po tym, jak obraziłem twoją wrażliwość._

**Pozbierałem się. I myślę, że miałeś na myśli poczucie przyzwoitości.**

**W porządku. Nuda. Wygrałeś. Proszę, powiedz, co jest ostatnie?**

_To jest mój ulubiony punkt._

_37._ _Twoje serce._

_Podczas gdy wiem, że serce to nic innego jak organ, pompujący krew w ciele, sławny stał się pogląd, że to również emocjonalny rdzeń danej osoby._

_Metaforyczne serce. John, kocham twoje metaforyczne serce._

_Twoje serce jest takie przyjazne. Ufne i odporne. Mierzyło się z niebezpiecznym poziomem traumy i wciąż funkcjonuje lepiej niż u przeciętnego człowieka._

_Twoje serce jest przeogromne. Było wielkie już wtedy, kiedy cię poznałem, a jednak rozciągnęło się, by pomieścić jeszcze kogoś._

_Twoje serce lubi się dzielić. Na tyle, że oderwało kawałek i dało go mi, żebym i ja mógł się nauczyć, jak to jest mieć własne serce._

_Twoje serce jest najlepszą częścią ciebie, John, i jest najlepszą częścią mnie. To to, co daje zdolność do miłości i to to, co sprawia, że kocham cię po dziś dzień._

_John?_

_To było za dużo? Tak myślałem, że robię się zbyt sentymentalny przy tym ostatnim._

_John?_

**Sherlock. To była najbardziej niesamowita rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem.**

_Czytałeś._

**Tak, racja. Czytałem. Gdzie jesteś?**

_W mieszkaniu. Czemu?_

**Nie ruszaj się. Jestem właśnie w drodze do domu.**

_Wciąż masz dwie godziny do końca zmiany? Dobrze się czujesz?_

**Nie, nie czuję się dobrze. Czuję się jak idiota.**

_Dlaczego?_

**Bo mój cudowny chłopak, którego kocham, miał w planach romantyczny dzień w moje urodziny, a ja nawet go nie obudziłem na poranny, urodzinowy seks.**

**Bądź pewien, że próbuję to naprostować tak szybko, jak potrafię.**

_Nie każ mi czekać zbyt długo. Wiesz, co się dzieje, kiedy jestem niecierpliwy, John._

**O Boże, wiem.**


End file.
